Ahh! Zombies!
by Alyssa Verkee
Summary: So Bella and Edward are just fluffin' it up, and BAM. Zombies. If you like Zombies and AH Bella/Edward. You'll love this.


**A/N: This pretty much came to me while I was going to bed. I have yet to find a good Zombie story on here, and I LOVE ZOMBIES! So we are combining Zombies and Twilight for a good, amazing, AWESOMENESS story. ;) I don't really cuss all that much, so I'll probably won't set this to M. I can't get ANY story finished. For real. I write a couple chaps, then stop because I have no idea what I'm doing. It's gonna change. So for the few, few people who have actually read my stories, reviewed them, watched them, and favorited them, this is for you.**

**ALL HUMAN. OOC FOR THE MOST PART, BUT LOVEY DOVEY. CANON COUPLES. :3**

So, I'll set it straight for you. Edward and I? You all know the story. We met back in highschool, fell in love and blah blah blah. Of course, we had our up and downs. Like on our second date when he looked down the waitress's top? Yeah. He was 17 and stupid, but man I was ticked. We are now 22 and pretty much perfectly happy except when he acts stupid, which is of course everyday. I mean, he's a dude. That's really not the direction I want to start out this story. I want to tell you about what led up to this crap.

We all know that Carlisle-Edward's Father- is a mega hot rich doctor/scientist guy. I don't really know, and I don't ask questions. His team was researching a way to find a chemical or some kind of substance to end malnutrition in third world countries. You know, hero stuff. Of course the … _chemical thing _was morphed and started an epidemic. Being the genius he is, Carlisle got out of there, locked down the hospital, contacted the government and almost contained the accident until some crazy drunk drove a hummer right through the bullet proof glass. As you can imagine, the infected spilled out. Hooray.

Here is our terrifying adventure:

"Edward, please. I'm tired of you always getting the most kills," I repeated for the hundreth time. Everytime we played Black Ops he murdered me in zombie kills even if I DID get a ray gun.

"Bella..." he started, lost for words. "Just, c'mon..." he said. He was never the greatest at transitioning between subjects, and he was going to try yet again. "So I'm going to bed."

"It's cool, don't worry about your girlfriend who could die in some kind of random freak accident on her way back to her house."

He sighed, "I figured I just gave you an open invitation to join me, but if you just want to go home I guess I'll be a lonesome man tonight in my cold, cold bed."

"Edward," I groaned. "You know I hate when your roommate has his girlfriend over, which is of course every night. It makes me feel so uncomfortable."

He got up and went into his room to grab his bag of random clothes. I was used to this routine, as I almost got him to come home with me every time I tried. I giggled quietly and walked after him. I jumped onto his back as he was picking up his clothes. He immeadiatly slung a handle over his left shoulder as he spun me around so that my chin was on his shoulder, arms around his neck, and his arm under my butt. Having a strong, hot boyfriend is wonderful.

He took me through his room, down the hall and to the front door. He turned around so I was facing the door and told me to open it. "Well of course dear sir," I said as we both laughed a bit. He had me open his car door, too. Getting me inside was a little difficult because it's so close to the ground, but I helped him out a bit. He threw his bag in the back seat, and sat in the front, ready to drive.

The drive to my tiny apartment isn't a short one since I lived in Port Angeles, so I figured I could just take a nap while he drove. I of course held his right hand with my left, and I hooked my left arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. I was pretty lucky his car was automatic, or I'd have a hand holding dilemma.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked half asleep, breaking the almost-silence. Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture was playing in the background very quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What would happen if you left me?"

He squeezed my hand tighter for a second, but quickly regained his composure. "Excuse me, Bella? I think I heard you incorrectly. Did you really ask a question about me leaving you?"

"You never know, Edward. What if I get too boring?"

"Yes, that could definitely happen, Bella. I mean really. I'm in love with you. Do you not understand?"

I yawned loudly and snuggled closer to his shoulder and said, "I didn't know that, Fluffy Cakes. I love you the mostest!"

I don't remember what Edward said in rebuttle. I was out cold. I do however, remember him kissing the top of my head before turning the music down slightly.

&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&

I looked at the clock and sighed: ten-thirty in the morning. It was a Saturday morning and I could never get a decent amount of sleep, so I got up and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After picking up my overly-frayed toothbrush and putting a nice dollup of toothpaste on it, I began to brush my teeth. In the meantime, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing one of Edward's old shirts he helped me paint the apartment in. It had our hand prints splattered on the front part in red and blue paint. But how did I get in it? I blushed thinking about it. Edward must've changed me as I was busy sleeping. Of course he's already seen the goods, but that knowledge didn't take the blood out of my cheeks.

"Hey, Bella!" He called. I couldn't answer so I just called back with a humming sound. "I put some toast in the toaster and it just popped up if you want some." Only Edward would think that toast is an extremely difficult meal to cook. I'd be amazed if it wasn't burnt.

After I was done with my teeth, I walked into my tiny living room to see Edward shirtless, sitting on my couch with only tight gray boxer breifs. Merry Christmas! Guess who's jaw almost hit the floor? Yeah. Well I had to turn away and get an already made piece of toast with Nutella on a plate for me. What a well trained boy.

I walked into the living room and sat down right next to him so I wouldn't have to stare at him for the next ten hours of my wonderful life. To make the day have an even better start, he wrapped his arm around me and I felt at ease. The moment only lasted a second though, because Edward got up for a minute and returned wih a blanket. "Bella!" He whined with a cute puffed out bottom lip.

"What?" I whined right back.

"I'm really cold, and I feel like taking a nap on your mega comfortable couch. Care to join?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Obviously. Just let me put this plate in the sink and I'll be back in a second."

I practicly ran into the kitchen and threw down the plate into the sink while shoving the last of my toast into my mouth. Spending time with Edward was on the top of my list 24/7. Especially when it involved a couch and a nearly naked beef muffin. As I ran into the living room, all of the back coushions from the couch were on the floor. That is what I'm talking about.

Edward was under a ginormus blanket with arms open and waiting for me. I did an almost jump onto the couch which made it tilt back for a second, but it quickly fell forward onto the ground once again. He of course groaned because I landed on his stomach, but he got over it when I kissed him lightly on the lips.

I laid down and back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Mmm, Bella. I love you," he said into my hair. It was a nice sentiment, really. It was just a little odd with the other word he tossed in there.

"I love you, too," I replied as he kissed my neck. "Edward, I'd really love for you to keep doing that, but it's the middle of the day and a dozen people have my key... so no." He stopped what he was doing immediatley and he dropped his hands as well. "Not that!"

I turned around and put my hand on the back of his head and kissed him again before laying my hand and head on his chest. Thankfully he complied and slung an arm over the side of my body.

&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MEOW&MAOW&MEOW&MEOW&

"UP. NOW. NOW. NOW." We heard a loud high pitched voice from the doorway. I fell off the couch and almost hit my head on the coffee table. I took the blanket with me, so Edward had to purposely fall as well to avoid his junk being exposed.

Of course, being comfortable can only last so long when you know of girl named Alice Brandon. I love her to death, but good God. She has her own clock and I think it's broken.

**A/N: soooooo. How do you like it so far? I know I have like FIVE WHOLE SUBSCRIBERS. So you couple people who are super awesome and enjoy my light hearted fluff central stories, please review and tell me what you think? I'd REALLY appreciate it.**


End file.
